In many network environments, network devices and processes such as routers, switches, identity authentication services, and other devices and processes are configured to send Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) trap messages to a network management system. However, the trap messages, when received by the network management system are often ignored. As a result, many SNMP trap messages needlessly consume device, network, and network management system resources, which can increase network latency, divert network and processing resources from more critical needs, and detract from network stability.